


Late Night Visit

by angelof221b



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Jensen and Misha talking, M/M, a bit of side Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelof221b/pseuds/angelof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has mixed feelings about this new season, especially in terms of Dean and Cas' relationship. Or maybe it's just about Misha. He doesn't really know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

“I’d rather have you, cursed or not. Remember?”   
Jensen blinked, a move that would later be altered to look like Dean’s eyes turning from black to their natural green. “That’s … I said that. Years ago. You remember that?” Jensen leaned back against the wall, making Dean’s posture unsure, wavering.   
Misha’s eyes locked with Jensen’s as he answered, Castiel’s voice a low growl. “You kept your word. Now I’m intending on keeping mine as well.” With that, Castiel gave Dean one last lingering look, turned and left. Dean looked at the door Cas just left through and Jensen tried to put all of Dean’s repressed and questioning emotions in his look. And then “CUT. That’s it for today, guys. Great work, Jensen, Misha. I see all of you tomorrow and don’t you dare being late.” The director said with a smile.   
Jensen stood upright, shaking off Dean, his thoughts as well as his emotions and started walking back to his trailer, while Misha hung back to talk to the producers, whatever about. On some days it was harder to get rid of Dean than on others. Especially after such a long and emotionally loaded episode like this one. The fans’ll love it though, Jensen thought. God knows why they preferred the heart-breaking scenes to the funny ones. Not that there are many funny scenes in this episode. In this whole season to be honest. Dean becoming a demon was something he honestly hadn’t been expecting. More likely for destiel to finally become canon, Jensen thought, snorting internally. Though it seems like they’re gonna get that too, the fans. The scenes with Misha in this seasons are pretty … emotional, to say it carefully. Even he had trouble understanding what really was going on between them, not that he’d say that out loud. Someone needs to stay calm about this, since Misha was all ensuring the “profound bond”, even encouraging the fans about it. Not that Jensen had any problem with playing a gay character, not at all. He was not homophobic, on the contrary. But as soon as you say something that doesn’t fit in with the fan’s opinion, you get hated. Sometimes it’s hard to love them all, Jensen sighs, opening up the door of this trailer to finally get some rest. Looking at his watch on the night table he sighed again. It was midnight, already. Which meant another short night. He was starting to feel like Dean in that department. He took off his clothes and went under the shower.   
Misha had no problem loving his fans, Jensen picked up his thoughts from earlier. He was always so nice to them, it was almost creepy. He was generally nice to everyone, Jensen mused. You hardly ever see him get upset or losing his sense of humour. He seems to take every day like a gift. Jensen shampooed his hair, letting his thoughts wander. That seemed to be the problem, though. Misha was the most interesting person Jensen had met in a long time. He loved spending time with him, since he never got bored. Impossible with person like Misha, who sometimes reminded him of that tiger in Pooh the bear, Jensen grinned, than stopped apruptly. That was the problem right there. Misha made him smile by just thinking of him, something that normally just happened when he thought of Danneel. That and the fact that Dean and Jensen himself, they were so alike. There is so much that Jensen can see in Dean that he sees in himself as well. So if Dean, the most heterosexual character one can imagine, could fall for his angel, what would that say about Jensen? That opened doors to possibilities he’d rather went by unseen. It’s not as if he’s in love with Misha or something. He just has a lot of fun with him, he knows Misha is a bit more open-minded person than he is, he likes his smile and maybe, just maybe he looks adorable sometimes. Okay, most of the time, but that doesn’t mean anything. That’s just a fact. He just likes Misha a lot, sometimes a bit too much. Which shows, too, sometimes. During the jibcon in Rome, he thought he’d played everything well. But seeing some of the material on youtube, he needed to reconsider. He did look a little too fond sometimes. Also he didn’t remember his change of moods that apruptly when Misha came on stage to help him playing the kiss-scene. Yeah, that kiss-scene, he thought, shaking his head silently in amusement as he stepped out of the shower. That had been something. He tucked a towel around his waist and went to the kitchen for some water, still smiling. “What’s so funny?” he heard a very familiar voice asking him, while he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Christ, Misha, what the fuck?” Jensen said, sounding exasperated, readjusting the towel that had almost dropped to the floor. “Most people knock before they stroll into someone else’s house, especially when it’s half past twelve at night” he reminded his friend with a glance to the watch next to the door. “well I figured I’m not most people and technically it’s not a house, so I did everything right, don’t you think?” Misha answered with a sheepish smile on his face. Jensen shook his head to indicate how weird Misha was, which didn’t work out as planned since he had to hold back a huge smile. “So? What was so funny?” Misha repeated. “How about ‘what are you doing in my trailer’?” Jensen asked back, amused. “Well, I couldn’t sleep.” Misha said, as if that explained everything. As if he’d always come to Jensen when he couldn’t sleep. Not that he’d mind. “So you decided I don’t need sleep either?” Jensen wanted to know, while he took a look at Misha. He was in sweatpants and a T-shirt, no shoes. They were probably outside the trailer, but he also wouldn’t put it past Misha to simply walk around without shoes. Actually, thinking about that, it seems pretty likely. “I just thought you might fancy a drink” Misha explained. “I can leave, though, if you want me to.” Now he sounded a bit… disappointed? Jensen frowned. “Nah, you can stay. If I sleep 5 or 3 hours doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll be tired as fuck either way. Just let me put on something a little less dangerously nothing.” Jensen said with a wink. Misha grunted in displeased way. “If you insist. I enjoy the view, though.” He said, his eyes moving pointedly up and down his body, his eyes playfully hungry. “Yeah, I’m sure” Jensen said over his shoulder while walking to a small closet next to his bed, putting on a sweatpants and a T-shirt, himself. When he got back to the kitchen, Misha had just opened a bottle of Scotch Jensen hadn’t even known he owned. “So, what do you think about the new season?” Misha asked him conversationally, pouring him and Jensen both a glass of the amber liquid. He turned and held out one glass in front of him. Jensen accepted the drink, saying “well it’s quite … emotional, right? If it is even possible to get more emotional than last season.” Misha smiled. “Yeah, poor Cas. Dean being dead was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to him.” “Worse than Dean being a demon?” Jensen asked, curious what Cas would actually think about this. “Definitely. He loves Dean, no matter in what form. Dean being the thing he despises the most in the world cannot nearly compare to the feeling of him actually dying. As you may have heard, he’d rather have him cursed than not at all.” Misha answered, grinning at the end. Jensen looked at him. “Yeah, I gue- wait. Did you just say ‘loves’?” Misha’s look said something like ‘seriously Jensen’. “Well, of course love. What did you think it means when he starts to cry when he hears Dean is dead? Or that he couldn’t care less that Dean’s a demon, wanting to save him still, even at a point where Sam’s about to give up? I mean, Metatron basically said it. Cas loves him, and I’m pretty sure Dean loves him back. In the limited way he’s capable of right now. Kripke has given me instructions to play it that way for months now.” That left Jensen speechless. “Really? So this Destiel thing is actually going to happen? When did they plan on telling me all of this?” he said, getting angry now. How could they simply overstep asking him if he was fine with this?   
“Don’t get upset. There’s nothing official yet. Of course they would talk about that with you first. That is actually what I’m here for. They asked me whether I could talk to you first. We can still play it off as unrequited love if you want to. It’s merely an opportunity that’s almost too good to let it pass. Also the show has recently being accused of queerbaiting quite a lot. That’s not exactly good publicity either.” Jensen looked surprised. So that’s what he talked to the producers for. He’d been wondering why they were all around today. Probably wanted to get a real look at the chemistry, since they filmed many Dean and Cas scenes today. “So… well. But Dean’s not gay?” he said, his voice a little weak. He couldn’t press how much he didn’t want this to happen. No matter how much he’d like to avoid thinking this, he had no idea what would happen if he were supposed to kiss Misha. Honestly, with a small part of his mind telling the rest of his brain to shut the fuck up, he thought he had no idea if he could stop, could keep it professional. Misha, not realizing Dean’s inner existential crisis, merely snorted. “So what? You don’t need to be gay to fall in love with someone of the same gender.” You don’t say, Misha, Jensen thought sourly. “And technically speaking, Cas is not male. He’s a celestial being.” He continued, smiling again. “Yeah, but..” Jensen realized he sounded like a child now. He was still looking for a counterargument when Misha started talking, his smile vanishing. “But what? I really don’t understand why you are so against that, Jensen. I know you’re not exactly what you’d call a homophobic, so what is it? Is the mere thought of having to kiss me so repelling?” Misha looked curious, but also a little hurt. Jensen sighed. “If only” he mumbled, before saying, a bit louder “Don’t be ridiculous, Mish. This isn’t about you.” But Misha, good listener that he is, sensed the lie and looked up, surprised. “You’re lying. This is totally about me, right? So what’s the problem? Did I say or do something to offend you?” he said, coming closer to Jensen, how was unconsciously taking a step back, his back now pressing against the fridge. “N- no. No you didn’t. Of course not, Misha. It’s just… I’m..” he stammered. Misha stopped walking, now standing directly in front of Jensen. The slightly taller man internally cursed himself. Since when did he stutter? But Misha’s proximity seemed to fade away every thought in his brain, except maybe “look at these beautiful eyes”. He couldn’t help but look at his lips, which seemed so soft and pink under the dim kitchen light. Misha seemed to feel the change in the atmosphere because his eyes suddenly got a little darker and he turned his head to the side curiously, like Cas when he didn’t understand something. He slowly took another step closer to Jensen until their noses were almost touching and then he said in a low voice, not unlike Cas’ “What’s the matter, Jensen? Is it making you uncomfortable when I’m this close? Or is it more because… you like it a little too much?” Misha put his hands on either side next to Jensen’s head on the door of the fridge. Their upper bodies were touching now and Misha turned his head to Jensen’s ear. “So which one is it? The former or the latter?” Jensen’s breathing was a bit shallow when he answered “Th- The latter.” “I figured. So if I were to do this” he lowered his head and his mouth touched Jensen’s throat, giving him a light kiss and making Jensen’s breath hitch, “would you enjoy it?” It was a rhetorical question since he already knew the answer but Jensen shook his head in admittance anyway. Misha looked back up, locking his eyes with Jensen’s, ocean blue meeting emerald green. The shorter man’s eyes were dark now, full of desire but still questioning. Misha inclined his head slightly, silently asking for permission. Jensen hestitated for a moment and then answered with his head moving forward, closing the gap between their mouths. And they were kissing. What had always seemed like a ridiculous daydream was now coming true. Jensen let out a deep growl of want and he could feel Misha smiling through their kiss as he came even closer, pressing their bodies together as Jensen’s hands came up his body, one caressing Misha’s cheek, the other pressed tightly on his back, wishing him even closer. Misha moved his right hand to Jensen’s head, his fingers slowly combing through the still wet hair while his left hand rested at Jensen’s hip, holding him in place. Jensen moved his head to the right, deepening the kiss and let his tongue lick over Misha’s lip, silently asking for entrance. Misha opened his mouth and then their tongues were exporing each other’s mouth. It’s wasn’t a power-play nor was there a more and less dominant party. They were equals and they fitted together perfectly, their kiss being a complete new sensation while, at the same time, feeling as if they’d done it a million times before. After some time the kiss decreased in passion and increased in tenderness, going from a proper kiss to short, soft little kisses until they stopped kissing altogether and just looked at each other, their foreheads touching. “Still think kissing would be a bad idea?” Misha asked, sounding a bit short of breath. Jensen just grinned and stole another soft, sweet kiss. This was going to cause trouble tomorrow, he knew that. Tomorrow, he would have to seriously think about that and probably curse himself for it. But for now, he had his answer. He knew what would happen if he were to kiss Misha. He would never want to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> First cockles, so no hate ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> a few comments/kudos would be amazing :)
> 
> :*


End file.
